


Where Little Feet Run, I Will Follow

by holdyourbreathfornow



Series: Family of Three [18]
Category: Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bring your kids to work day, Creepy Old Man, Dehumanization, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Gordon is Joshua, Gordon's Bubby and Coomer's son, References to George Orwell's 1984, The Man - Freeform, You know this AU, family of three au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdyourbreathfornow/pseuds/holdyourbreathfornow
Summary: Bubby doesn't pay much attention to events going on in Black Mesa.G-Man takes it upon himself to hassle Bubby into bringing his kid in for Bring Your Kid to Work Day.
Relationships: Bubby & Gordon Freeman, Bubby & The G-Man, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Dr. Coomer & Gordon Freeman, Dr. Coomer & The G-Man, Gordon Freeman & Tommy Coolatta, The G-Man & Tommy Coolatta
Series: Family of Three [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918150
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	Where Little Feet Run, I Will Follow

**Author's Note:**

> YOU THOUGHT WE WERE DONE??? HA

Bubby usually doesn’t pay much attention to the papers on the bulletin board in the break room. He prefers to get in and out as fast as possible, leaving before any of the scientists can ask him for help with something they really should be able to figure out on their own. Just because Bubby’s intellect is perfect doesn’t mean his patience is.

Luckily, today Bubby’s able to eat his sandwich in relative peace. Everybody else is gathered around the bulletin board, snapping pictures of something on there before heading off to do their own thing. Bubby looks up at the group every so often between bites of his sandwich, and almost doesn’t notice when G-Man sits in the chair across the table from him.

“You don’t usually eat lunch… Or anything.” Bubby grins at his own joke and G-Man rolls his eyes.

“Yes, yes, laugh. It up. I came to see if you were going to… Bring Joshua for the event tomorrow.”

“What event?” Bubby asks with a mouthful of sandwich, and G-Man arches an eyebrow at him. 

“‘Bring your… Progeny to Work. Day.’”

“‘Progeny’, what, are you a British Royal now?” Bubby teases and G-Man doesn’t even dignify that with a response, instead talking over Bubby.

“Tommy is. Veryyyyyy excited to… Come see Black Mesa. And I believe Joshua would. Like to see more than. The care center and your… Housing.”

Bubby doesn’t say anything to that, and G-Man knows he’s hit the nail on the head. Bubby’s required to work for Black Mesa, having been created by them, and while his contract is almost up, he still feels guilty for Joshua having to be confined to Black Mesa for so long already.

“Oh, you’re a bastard.” Bubby tells G-Man, but the eldritch being looks absolutely unapologetic. “Fine, I’ll ask Harold and see if he’s okay with Joshua coming in. Happy?”

“I’m sure thissss will prove. To be an excellent bonding experience.” G-Man stands and walks around to set a heavy hand on Bubby’s shoulder. “You are. Above all, a good father.” With that, he blinks out of sight. While other scientists startle, one even spilling coffee on himself and starting to scream, Bubby simply sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

It’s bad enough that Black Mesa even knows Joshua exists, let alone that Bubby and Coomer will be basically walking him right into their line of sight tomorrow.

Some deep part of Bubby whispers the idea of simply keeping Joshua in the dorm for the remaining duration of the contract. But he also has to remember that Joshua Coomer is a force to be reckoned with in his own right, something that probably comes from having an underground boxer and a serial arsonist for parents.

If Bubby tried to isolate Joshua like he so desperately wants to, Joshua would probably find some way to break out and walk right into the belly of the beast on those chubby little toddler legs of his.

So that option’s off the table. Instead, Bubby knows he has to play the part Black Mesa expects of him, at least for a while longer. He soothes the anger that idea brings with another idea of filling the dorm with molotov cocktails when they do finally move out.

Bubby grins at that, stuffs his trash in his lunch box, and stalks out of the lunch room, the hem of his coat trailing sparks in the air behind him.

-

Harold’s always the first to pick Joshua up from daycare, Bubby usually kept overtime because Black Mesa’s a bunch of bitches, but Joshua always plays in the living room until Papa comes home. Harold says it’s because Joshua likes having them all together, but Bubby says it’s because he’s Joshua’s favorite. He says it a lot more quietly since Harold tried to beat him over the head with a baking pan, but he still says it.

Bubby knocks on the door to their dorm, smiling as he hears Harold’s voice.

“Joshua, can you be a big boy and go answer the door? Daddy’s got his hands a little full.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Bubby grins as Joshua strains to open the door, little hands reached over his head to reach the doorknob. When he drops his arms and sees Bubby standing there, Joshua shrieks with glee and runs straight into Bubby’s arms, Bubby dropping his suitcase to catch his son.

“Papa’s home, Papa’s home!” Joshua chants as Bubby scoops his suitcase up and shuts the door behind him.

“So he is.” Harold smiles at Bubby, hair pulled back, flour on his face, and hands wrapped in a towel as he cleans dough off of them. Sometimes the love he feels for his husband still overwhelms him, making him feel like there are sparks dancing in his throat and across his scalp.

“Papa’s on fire.” Joshua murmurs and Bubby winces as he smacks out the embers in his hair. “Papa, have you ever made s’mores on you?”

“No, Joshua, I haven’t.”

“Can we have s’mores and cook them on Papa?” Joshua squirms around in Bubby’s arms and Bubby keeps a hand on Joshua’s back as Joshua leans further and further back, until he’s dangling upside down.

“I think that’s up to Papa.” Harold twists his head to meet Joshua’s upside down gaze. “What are you doing, you little monkey?”

“Walking on the ceiling. There’s no… No gra-vi-ty, Daddy.”

“Ah, of course.” Harold stands back up and kisses Bubby on the cheek. “Will you entertain the astronaut while I finish dinner, please?”

“Actually, I did have something I wanted to talk to the two of you about.”

“Then let’s talk about it while I cut noodles.” Harold heads back into the kitchen and Bubby readjusts Joshua so he’s riding on his Papa’s shoulders.

“G told me they’re having a ‘Bring your kids to work’ day tomorrow.” Harold almost doesn’t react to what Bubby said, but Bubby notices how one noodle’s a little off from the rest of them. “He’s bringing Tommy.”

“Tommy?” Joshua leans down into Bubby’s view. “I like Tommy.”

“I know you do, Freckles. Harold?”

“Should we?” Harold asks quietly and Bubby wraps an arm around his waist, Joshua mumbling to himself as he combs through Bubby’s hair. “Bubby, there’s… Black Mesa wasn’t exactly  _ pleased  _ when we made Joshua.”

“I think we got some pretty good results.” Bubby grins, even as Joshua steals his glasses.

“Yes, I suppose we did.” Harold smiles as he looks at the two of them. “And we’ve done a good job keeping him safe.”

“We can’t keep him in here forever.” Bubby murmurs and Harold nods, even as worry lines his face.

“I know. I know. Alright. But he doesn’t leave our sides. And we stick together. Damn the departments.”

“Language.” Bubby nudges Harold, even as Joshua squeaks above him.

“Daddy said a swear! Pay the Man, Daddy!” 

“We’ll let him pay the Man after dinner, Joshua. In fact!” Bubby lifts Joshua from his shoulders and sets him on the ground. “Why don’t you go get the man? We can keep him in here until after dinner.”

“Here’s your glasses, Papa.” Joshua tries to put them back on Bubby’s face, and Bubby ignores the fact the glasses are upside down.

“Thank you. Now, you better go get the Man.” Joshua nods and runs to his room as Bubby finally gives Harold a proper ‘hello’ kiss. When Joshua returns, he’s carrying a jar with a tiny picture of George Orwell’s Big Brother taped to the outside. Coins jingle inside as Joshua walks up to the counter. He looks at Bubby and does an impatient little jig until Bubby comes over and picks him up. Joshua sets the Man on the counter and turns him until his face is looking straight at the dinner table.

“Was the Man your idea or mine?” Harold asks as he slides dinner into the oven, and Bubby shrugs with a grin. 

“I have no idea.”

“Oh, thank you, you’re very helpful.” 

“I aim to please.” Bubby gives Harold one more kiss before he goes to corral Joshua.

-

The next morning, Joshua clings to his dads as the three of them wait for the tram to arrive. Joshua’s bouncing on the heels of his feet excitedly while Harold and Bubby exchange worried looks.

As soon as the tram arrives, the family boards, Harold and Bubby swinging Joshua over the gap between the platform and the tram itself. Other scientists on the tram have their kids with them, and Joshua waves to everyone he sees, probably because he knows them from daycare.

“Alright, Freckles, do you remember the rules?” Bubby asks as soon as the three of them are seated. Joshua nods as he settles his backpack in his lap.

“Make sure Papa or Daddy can see me all the time. Don’t talk to anyone I don’t know. Have fun.”

“Good job, Joshua.” Harold ruffles Joshua’s hair and their son giggles as he shields himself under Bubby’s arm.

“Will I get to wear a lab coat today?” Joshua asks and Bubby shrugs.

“I have no idea. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see, huh?”

“Daddy, do you know?” Harold grins but shakes his head as well, making Joshua scrunch his nose up. “Hmph. I thought you knew everything, Daddy.”

“Oh, look at that, we’re here!” Harold chirps and stands from his seat, helping Joshua hop down while Bubby gathers their things.

-

Joshua does indeed get a small lab coat to wear, and he practices his mad scientist laugh as he and Mr. Fluffkins pretend to mix chemicals in the corner. Bubby grins to himself as he fills out a lab report.

“Okay, Mr. Fluffkins, this chemical is… Uh… Papa, what’s a name for a chemical?”

“Hydrogen dioxide.”

“Thank you! This hydrogen dioxide mixture will make any frog we give it to grow ten times as big as they were. And then I’ll have an army of frogs to take over the world!” Joshua giggles again as he swishes a pretend liquid around in his empty beaker.

A knock at the door distracts Joshua from his game, and he turns around to watch Bubby answer it. G-Man and Tommy stand at the door, Tommy carrying a miniature version of his dad’s suitcase, and Bubby smiles at him.

“Hello, Tommy. Are you enjoying working with your dad so far today?”

“M-hm!” Joshua gasps when he hears Tommy’s voice and he stands, running up to peer around Bubby’s leg. “Joshua!”

“Hi, Tommy!” Tommy scoops Joshua up in a hug while Bubby talks to G-Man.

“What did I. Tell you?” G-Man says smugly, and Bubby rolls his eyes.

“Listen,  _ if  _ you were right, I’m certainly not going to say so and boost your ego.”

“I’m alwaysssss right.” G-Man pokes his head into the lab and waves to Harold. “We came to… Escort you three to the. Cafeteria.”

“Is it that time already?” Harold glances up at the clock on the wall which indeed reads that it’s almost noon. “Joshua, come on! You can tell Tommy about your day on the way to the cafeteria!”

“Okay!” The two kids stand back up from where they were playing on the floor and the group heads back to the tram altogether. The adults remain silent so they can listen to Tommy and Joshua chatter back and forth, switching between topics fast enough to give someone whiplash.

-

The cafeteria’s serving pizza for the kids, and Bubby watches as Joshua pushes his tray down the line, asking for pepperoni pizza all on his own and making the lunch lady smile and sneak him an extra slice. Bubby thanks her before he follows Joshua back to the table, where Joshua tells Harold excitedly about how he’s the lunch lady’s favorite.

The group eats and talks happily, and Bubby almost forgets why he was even worried about bringing Joshua in again. That is, until a heavy hand lands on his shoulder and nearly causes Bubby to leap out of his own skin. 

“Hello, Bubby. Enjoying lunch?” A man’s voice asks and Bubby curses silently before turning in his seat. The man peering down at him is one of the scientists who’d originally worked on Bubby and his prototypes, and one who had been very vocal about not seeing Bubby as a person.

“Yes.” Bubby finally answers through gritted teeth. “We are.”

“Oh, who’s this?” The doctor seems to have finally seen Joshua. Harold drops a hand onto Joshua’s shoulder and pulls him a little closer, seemingly without even realizing he did it.

“This is my son, Joshua.” The doctor grins and extends a hand for Joshua to shake.

“Hello, Joshua. My name is Dr. McManson.”

“N-nice to meet you.” Joshua mumbles, but he’s subdued, picking up the tension in the air. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, too.” Dr. McManson withdraws his hand, leaning in closer to study Joshua’s face. Joshua, visibly uncomfortable, turns his face and hides it in Harold’s shirt. “My, Bubby, you certainly do some fine work. Tell me, is his DNA sequencing completely stable? I know yours has a tendency to… Fluctuate.”

“What. Department do you… Work for?” G-Man stands, looming over Dr. McManson, and some of the vile energy coming off the doctor lightens up as he cowers in G-Man’s shadow.

“Uh… Genetic Manufacturing, Mr… G-Man.”

“And tell me, Doctor… Do all of the. Other Genetic Manufacturing… Doctorsssss harass children in public?” G-Man asks and Dr. McManson looks around to see that, sure enough, several other tables have all turned to stare at him. The parents at those tables have even pulled their children closer to them and out of Dr. McManson’s eyesight.

“I… I mean, I was only-”

“Y- you’re a creep!” Tommy tells him and Dr. McManson flinches back, apparently never having been insulted by a child before.

“You can trussssst that I will be… Reporting thissss to your. Superiorsssss.” G-Man’s eyes glow faintly and Dr. McManson flinches, scurrying away like a rat. Bubby sighs with relief and turns to where G-Man’s settling back onto his seat.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t be silly.” G-Man waves his hand and pushes Tommy’s pizza closer to him. “That man wassss. Unpleasant to the extreme.”

“Who was he, Papa?” Joshua asks, finally emerging from Harold’s shirt and Bubby sighs as he figures out how to word his explanation.

“Okay. So you know how I was made in a tube like you were?” Joshua nods. “Well, while your dad and I made you, a bunch of rude scientists made me. That was one of them.”

“I don’t like him.” Joshua murmurs and Bubby shakes his head.

“Me neither. Finish your lunch so we can get back to work, okay?”

“Okay, Papa.”

-

Back in the lab, Harold and Bubby both get back to work while Joshua gets ready for his nap. Bubby doesn’t pay much attention until he feels a light tug on his sleeve and looks down to see Joshua, dragging his blanket behind him.

“Can I nap with you, Papa?” He asks and Bubby’s heart melts a little bit as he scoops Joshua up and cradles him in his lap.

“You okay, Freckles?” Bubby asks and Joshua nods as he yawns and presses his face into Bubby’s chest.

“Mhm. I’m gonna… Fight off any of the mean scientists if they bug you again.” Bubby ignores the sound of Harold chuckling behind him and presses a kiss to Joshua’s forehead.

“I know you will. Go to sleep, okay?” Joshua mumbles again and Bubby figures it’s safe enough to ignore his work for the rest of the day.

Instead, he tucks the blanket in around Joshua a little more snugly and starts to twist his chair back and forth, humming under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! There's a little more world building in this one, along with some secret angst, so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr @ holdyourbreathfornow


End file.
